Suffer the Little Children
by Dreamer-girl-akire-86
Summary: Randy and Mark are kidnapped. Tool Time booted a show off the air and now they will stop at nothing to get revenge. My first Home Improvement story PLEASE REVIEW.
1. 1 A helping hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Home Improvement.

Set in season five. About half a year after 'The Longest Day.' Sorry that the ages aren't right I just wanted them to be these ages.  
Brad 14  
Randy 13  
Mark 11 

"Boys, you're going to miss the bus," Jill shouted up the stairs. "Mark you have Karate class so don't forget and come home on the bus like last week.

"Mom this is my second to last pill. Can we get it refilled today?" Randy asked while putting them back.

"Yes its right across the street from Mark's class. So I guess that means your going to be by yourself for a few hours Brad. Your

father has to work late. Please don't destroy the house and no friends over. Not after what happened last time."

"But what about Jason? We were suppose to work on our history project today, its due next week.

"Fine since its for school. But he'd better be gone by the time your father gets home. You know how he feels about him."

Jill handed the boys their lunch and they headed out the door.

Mark met up with Randy after school and the two of them waited for their mom to pick them up. After about an hour of waiting

they got kind of scared. The other kids had already been picked put and all the teachers had left. Thinking she probably forgot

about them they decided to walk home.

"Randy don't you think we should have waited for her. What if she's there now?"

"She'd have to pass us, so if we se her we just flag her down."

"Oh, ok – How long will it take us to get home?"

"Well its about a mile and a half so it shouldn't take us more then an hour – Hey we should ask if we can have pizza for dinner

tonight!"

"Oh come on Randy you know Mom never lets us have pizza, unless its someone's birthday or something."

"Ya and this is the or something."

"Huh?"

"Ok listen carefully. If we act all sad and said that we were scared and then add in how long it took us to get home: Mom will feel

so guilty she'll let us have an thing. I bet we can even get some ice cream and a rented movie."

"Cool, I didn't even think about it like that," he said as he looked at Randy with admiration." I've been worried that we'd get into

trouble somehow."

"Why would we? We did everything we were suppose to do. She just never came for us."

"Ya, I guess that makes sense. Thanks for explaining it to me. But I'm still worried about Mom. what if something happened to her?"

"Don't worry Mark I'm sure its nothing she probably has a flat tire or something."

"How could a flat tire keep her this long? its been almost an hour and a half."

"Maybe Dad tried to fix the car I did see him eying it after she said it was making a weird noise."

A car came up behind them when they were in front of a field. One of the four men that was in the car leaned out the window.

"Hey kids, come here," he said, "I want to ask you a question."

Randy got a little bit in front of Mark (which probably looked a little strange to them since he looked like the younger brother) and said,"No way we've

seen enough movies to know thats a stupid thing to do."

"We're just trying to find Tim Taylor's house we're big fans. Do you know where he lives? We read that its around here somewhere."

Mark looked at Randy waiting for him to answer them but instead he whispered in his ear. "I don't believe them Dad never has fans. I'm going to test

them, Play along. If they get the question wrong, I'm going to tell you to run as fast as you can to the nearest house, ok"

"Ya but what about you? Will you be able to keep up, you know with your asthma?'

"Don't worry about me what ever happens just run when I tell you to." With that he turned back around to the men in the car and asked, "Tim Taylors'

the guy with that show Tool Time right? With the other guy, Bill?'

"Ya thats him, I've seen every episode. I never did like Bill though."

"Run!" Randy shouted giving Mark a push toward a house in the distance.

The men leaped from the car and ran after them, they caught up to Randy in no time. A hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him toward the car.

"Let me go, let me go! Help somebody help! Kidnappers kidnapp..." Randy shouted as he screams were muffled by a rag soaked with chloroform.

Mark turned around at the sound of Randy screaming, He saw one of the men pick him up and carry him to the backseat of the car. Fighting the urge to run back, he ran faster knowing that Randy wouldn't want him to get caught, and if there was any hope to save him he had to stay free. He ran as fast as he could toward the only house within view. They were about 100 feet behind him when he finally reached the house. Mark pounded on the door with all his strength.

"Help! Please help me my was just kidnapped and now their after me! Please let me in! Call the cops or something, anything, just help me please!" He said crying during the last two sentences.

The door was thrown open to reveal a short 20 year old girl. she looked slightly up at the little crying boy and then looked behind him; seeing that he was telling the truth she pulled him inside so fast his feet left the porch. She led him through the house grabbing a cell phone on the way. They raced into a back room where she removed a panel in the wall.

"Watch out theres stairs right in front of you." She said as she got in behind him, putting the panel back and locking it just as they heard the front door being broken down.

"What about my brother? We can't just leave him there."

"Ok calm down let me ask you some questions she said whispering. "What did they do with him?"

"They put a rag over his mouth," he said trying to think. "I saw them taking it away. Then they put him in their car."

"Chloroform," she said nodding. "Truck or backseat?"

"Backseat."

"Was it an older model or a newer model?"

"Older, why?"

Well you can get into the truck of some older models through the backseat but it takes someone small. I was thinking we would get your brother out that way."

"How are we going to get out of here though their still in the house?"

"Which means that the car isn't being watched, and do you think I would be stupid enough to make a secret room without a hidden back door? Ok follow me, we have to do this quick, theres no telling how long they'll be in there, although it is a pretty big house so I say we should have atleast 10-15 more minutes."

She led him down the stairs, across a large room through some corridors that had some occasional stairs that went up and some doors on both sides. Then through another large room, and into a small hallway that ended abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Home Improvement.

Set in season five. About half a year after 'The Longest Day.' Sorry that the ages aren't right I just wanted them to be these ages.  
Brad 14  
Randy 13  
Mark 11 

They opened the door and moved quietly to the front of the house. They could hear loud voices coming from the second floor. which made them

sigh in relief because it meant they still had two floor to go. They stunk around the side of of the house to the car, being careful not to give the men a

clear view, should one of them be looking out the window. Kaye (which he had found out was the girl's name) told him to keep a lookout.

"Is your brother older or younger? I need to know if I'm going to have a hard time fitting him between the back seat and the trunk."

"Well he's older then me by two years but he's smaller."

"Ok that's good it shouldn't be a problem than." Kaye said as she crept to the trunk. "Just as I thought, I saw it fly up a little when they were chasing you.

"Can't we just open one of the doors?" Mark asked looking at the house again to make sure they weren't coming.

"No the doors are all locked they may be cheap but their not stupid. Correction their not that stupid. They are however very stupid for not posting

a guard."

Kaye opened the trunk slowly as not to make any noise and climbed inside. After closing the top, she groped in the darkness for the lever that let

the seat go forward. When Kaye found it, she gently lowered the seat so that it wouldn't hit the boy. She eased herself over the seat tyring not to

press it into him; Kaye crawled off the seat and stepped onto the floorboard. She unlocked the door that was facing away from the house, got out

making sure to stay low and pulled the unconscience boy from the car. Kaye motioned to Mark, who went over and locked and shut the door very

gently, as she lifted Randy onto her shoulders. Making sure that no one was watching, they made their way back to the small door that led to the

underground hideout. Mark opened the door for them then they slipped quietly inside, unknown to anyone on the fourth floor.

She led the way through the hallway, and the large room, then went into a corridor on the far left, stopping at the third door on the right. After

laying Randy down on one of the four beds, Kaye turned and walked to the living room, which was down yet another corridor two doors on the left.


End file.
